All I Want for Christmas
by marauderluverz
Summary: A short fluffy piece about Christine Chapel and Spock. My first actual Star Trek story You can thank my sis she was my inspiration. :D


**A/N: Hi everyone, this is the first Star Trek story I have written. So I'm sorry if everything isn't right. This is based off of my small knowledge from the OS episodes I've seen. Plz review and tell me what you think. :D**

All I Want for Christmas

Christine Chapel sat in the recreation room, staring blankly at the tray of food in front of her. She hadn't touched any of it. Her reason for this was not that the food was unappetizing- in fact, she hadn't even paid enough attention to know what she had gotten for lunch. The nurse's reason was that her mind was very distracted.

It was one week before Christmas and Christine was trying to decide what present she should get for a certain Mr. Spock. She had thought and thought for weeks and still didn't know, but she knew there had to be some way to figure it out.

Christine jumped all of a sudden as her friend, Uhura set down her own tray at the table and sat next to her.

"What are you thinking about, Christine?" she asked.

Christine sighed, "Oh, I was just trying to figure out what to get someone for Christmas." She answered.

"And might this certain someone have pointed ears?" Uhura questioned.

Christine raised her eyebrows, "He might."

Christine sighed, "Got any ideas?"

"Hmm…" Uhura muttered, "Y'know, Chris, I'm not sure Vulcan's celebrate Christmas."

"Maybe not, but humans do, and Mr. Spock is half human."

Uhura nodded. "Fair enough. Then I'd say you get something that connects him with something from his human half. Something that would be close to his heart."

Christine nodded, and sighed. Sure, she and Spock were friends but he didn't exactly talk about all his childhood memories all the time.

~4 days left~

Christine Chapel was in sickbay by herself. She'd decided to look up Spock's file from here to see if he had anything on record that could give her an idea.

She had just opened his file and was listening to the computer's voice reading it when she heard voices outside of Dr. McCoy's office.

"Yes, Spock. For one I'd have to say I agree with you." Dr. McCoy said as he entered the office.

He looked around surprised to see that his office was empty while files were being read. He stopped the computer. Meanwhile, Christine Chapel was hiding underneath Leonard McCoy's desk.

"Doctor, do you have any suggestion?" Spock asked.

"Just one," he answered.

"Yes," Spock replied.

"That we discuss this later. I'll do some, um, research, and come see you later to give you my analysis." Dr. McCoy said.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Very well then, Doctor." He said and exited the room.

"You can come out now, Chris. I know you're in here." McCoy called.

Nurse Chapel slowly slid herself out from under the doctor's desk and rose to her feet.

"And what may I ask were you looking up that Vulcan's file for?" he asked.

Christine sighed. "I was just trying to figure out what to give Mr. Spock for Christmas." She said, "I just want him to think it's perfect."

"That's a tall order to fill, now isn't it? I don't think, logically, any gift could be perfect." Leonard teased.

Christine sighed. "I don't have any idea what to get him. Uhura suggested something connected with his human side. But I wouldn't even know where to start looking."

Dr. McCoy smiled. "I think I know just what you should give him."

~Christmas Day~

Christine Chapel sat waiting at a table in the recreation room for Mr. Spock. A small prettily wrapped parcel was sitting on the table.

The next minute the doors swooshed open and in walked Spock. Spock approached the table and after a quiet greeting seated himself opposite her.

The nurse picked up the present and handed it to him. "Merry Christmas, Mr. Spock."

Spock silently began to unwrap the present as he thought back to his conversation with Dr. McCoy just two days ago.

~Flashback~

"_I know what she wants for Christmas." McCoy had exclaimed as he entered Spock's quarters._

_Spock only nodded._

"_All she wants for Christmas is to get you the perfect gift."_

"_It is quite illogical to hope to give someone the perfect gift but I am sure hers will be quite sufficient."_

"_Look here you green blooded Vulcan. If you tell her that the gift she gives you on Christmas is "sufficient" she will leave the room in tears, I guarantee it. Just give her what she wants."_

Spock sighed. He knew that if the gift were not perfect he would not be able to lie. He finished unwrapping the parcel and looked inside the box that he had unwrapped. Inside was a collector's edition of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. The very book his mother had read him as a child. His favorite earth story.

Spock almost smiled. "This is highly suff- It's perfect." He said. And it was.

Spock had to admit to himself, after seeing the look of pure joy on Nurse Chapel's face, this was as close to a perfect Christmas as logic would ever allow.


End file.
